Futoshi
|english = }} is a character in DARLING in the FRANXX. He's a saiyan with birthname "Kakarot" of Planet Earth, where he's partnered in boy pair with Vegeta to become a strong form called Super Saiyan. His original partner was Krilling, while his original form was Kaioken. Appearance He has a hefty build and a kind face. He is quite tall, being the second tallest next to Goro. He has short auburn-brown hair that hangs lightly over his forehead. His thick, stumpy eyebrows and round, playful eyes give him an approachable quality. Often seen by others as "fat", becoming the butt of many jokes on the subject. Usually he is holding some article of food when lounging around the barracks. Personality He's optimistic and does things at his own pace, he is also surprisingly sensible and openly voices nearly anything that comes to mind. He gets along with everyone and has a friendly demeanor. He takes his promises seriously and cares for his squad mates. Even though he broke down when Kokoro ended their partnership he was quick to forgive her and supportive of her decision. In episode 16, it is revealed that he started suffering from what seems bulimia, as Zorome said "I know that you're forcing yourself to eat and throwing it all back up". History Like the other members of his unit, Futoshi was raised in the Garden and lived there until being moved to Cerasus: The thirteenth plantationEpisode 12. Episode 01: Alone and Thirsty Episode 02: What it Means to Connect Futoshi was eating buns during the lunch. He grabbed some buns to eat from his locker before the drill. Only he was eating while watching the mock battle. Episode 03: Fighting Puppet Episode 04: Flap Flap Episode 05: Your Porn, My Badge Episode 06: DARLING in the FRANXX He and Squad 13 joined the fight to protect Plantation 13 and 26 until the kissing is complete Episode 07: Shooting Star Moratorium He and Squad 13 was rewarded with a trip to the beach. There they had fun and discovered an abandoned settlement. Episode 08: Boys × Girls He was unfortunately caught in the fight between the girls, lead by Miku and the boys. Episode 09: Triangle Bomb Episode 10: The City of Eternity He and squad 13 ventured into Cerasus Inner City. Episode 11: Partner Shuffle Kokoro volunteered to be Mitsuru's partner. This devastated Futoshi but he recovered quickly and forgave her. He and Mitsuru later had a conflict over Kokoro but it has been resolved and Mitsuru promised to protect Kokoro, much to Futoshi's delight. Episode 12: The Garden Where It All Began He and squad 13 returned to the Garden. Later, trouble arose as Zero Two goes on a rampage and attacks Squad 13. Episode 17: Eden He asked if Mitsuru and Kokoro kissed. Relationships Mitsuru It is uncertain of the relationship between Futoshi and Mitsuru. On many accounts they can be seen in dispute, often times exchanging hostile tones and even physically assaulting one another. It is apparent that Kokoro is the direct cause of their conflicts due to Futoshi's romantic feelings and undying desire to protect her. Eventually Futoshi begins to view Mitsuru as a comrade. In episode 11 Futoshi is seen quietly congratulating Mitsuru when he finally managed to power up the Gentista during the battle against the Klaxosaur. Although things have calmed down after episode 11, Futoshi still cared for Kokoro, asking her if she and Mitsuru kissed when Zorome told the squad that they embraced in episode 17 Kokoro At the beginning, it is shown they have a positive and friendly relationship towards each other. This continues even as he flirts with her. She doesn't appear to mind it at the beginning. Although as his feelings grow and he continues to be to honest, Kokoro does start to appear to become flustered by them, as seen in Episode 8 "Boys x Girls", where he tells her in front of everyone that he has always thought her beautiful. Leading up to Episode 11 "Partner Shuffle", his feelings have grown to the point were he asks her to promise they will remain partners forever, as he promises her the same. When she asks to attempt a partnership with Mitsuru this blindsides and devastates him. But he rebounds remarkably fast basically forgiving her within hours. He even makes an attempt to assure her and give his support for her decision. He is very protective over her and this has made him attack Mitsuru twice and attempt to get a promise form him to protect her, which he eventually gets. He doesn't realize that his feelings were love until after everything in "Partner Shuffle" had calmed down. So far there appears to be no further fallout from her decision to end their partnership. Hiro They seem to have a good relationship. Futoshi is the first to ask about Hiro's health after his second time piloting with Zero Two. Zero Two He is weary of zero Two at first but warms up toward her with the rest of the squadron, and highly regards Zero Two's involvement valuable to the squad. Zorome Zorome seems to like teasing and poking fun at Futoshi a lot, but they're good friends and often play with each other. Ikuno Although they were declared partners after episode 11, there has been no significant development. Etymology Futoshi's nickname may use some of the numeral's readings from his real name "Code:214": fu from |fu}}, to from |tō}} and shi from |shi}}. Futo can be written in kanji "太", which means fat or thick, in what's most likely also a reference to his appearance. Quotes Gallery Trivia es:Futoshi pl:Futoshi ru:Футоси Category:Characters Category:Male